helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Chou HAPPY SONG
' ---- '''Released' April 28, 2012 (Digital) June 20, 2012 (Physical) Genre J-Pop Format Download Recorded 2012? Label UP-FRONT WORKS Producer Tsunku ---- BeriKyuu Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku 1st Single (2011) Next: TBA 3rd Single (2013) ]] Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG;'' Super HAPPY SONG'') is the second single of the fusion unit made of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute called "BeriKyuu" or "Berryz Koubou×℃-ute". This single was created when Tsunku mixed together the tracks "Because happiness" from Berryz Koubou's Ai no Album 8 and "Shiawase no Tochuu" from ℃-ute’s Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne". Although the song was originally planned to be revealed at Hello! Project's 2012 Summer Concert, fans discovered this new song in April 2012, and it was subsequently played on Youtube. It was announced in April 2012, that the single will be released on 'iTunes' on April 28, 2012 and in May 2012, it was announced that the physical copy of the single will be released on June 20, 2012. Tracklist Digital Edition #Chou HAPPY SONG #Because happiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu (幸せの途中; In the middle of happiness) - ℃-ute Regular Edition CD #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG #Because happiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu - ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. Berryz Koubou vo. Iri) (Instrumental) (Instrumental) (超HAPPY SONG（シングルVer. Berryz工房 vo.入り）＜Instrumental＞) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. ℃-ute vo. Iri) (Instrumental) (超HAPPY SONG（シングルVer. ℃-ute vo.入り）＜Instrumental＞) Limited Edition A DVD #Chou HAPPY SONG (Mix Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Chou HAPPY SONG (Double Screen Ver.) Limited Edition C #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG #Because happiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu - Berryz Koubou #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. Berryz Koubou vo. Iri) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. ℃-ute vo. Iri) (Instrumental) Limited Edition D #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG #Shiawase no Tochuu - ℃-ute #Because happiness - ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. Berryz Koubou vo. Iri) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. ℃-ute vo. Iri) (Instrumental) Single V #Chou HAPPY SONG (MV) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Close-up BeriKyuu Ver.) (超HAPPY SONG (Close-up ベリキューVer.)) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Chou HAPPY SONG (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2012.06.26 Live B♪ Song Information Lyrics *Tsunku Music *Tsunku Arrangement *Ookubo Kaoru (大久保薫) Trivia *The LIVE Mix Ver. & Double Ver. are perfomances from "Berryz Koubou - Because happiness (4/29 @ Nakano Sun Plaza)" & "℃-ute - Shiawase no Tochuu (5/4 @ Nakato Sun Plata)". *The covers uses outfits from the albums Ai no Album 8 and Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne". *The first day sales are better than all Morning Musume singles since Onna ni Sachi Are(2007), until One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show. *The single surpassed Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku in sales in its first week, making this Hello! Project Kids's highest selling single. *Android released an app for this song. Oricon Chart Position Total Reported Sales: 56,895 External Links * Chou HAPPY SONG Lyrics Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:Berikyuu Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Digital Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berikyuu DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Highest Selling Single